Truth and Boldness (A Swan Queen Fic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Someone has put Emma Swan under a Truth and Boldness Spell. However, Regina feels more like the victimized party as Emma spouts brazen confessions of love and admissions of attraction. Can Regina continue to hold the appealing Sheriff of Storybrooke at arms length? Does she even want to?


**SUMMARY:** Someone has put Emma Swan under a Truth and Boldness Spell. However, Regina feels more like the victimized party as Emma spouts brazen confessions of love and admissions of attraction. Can Regina continue to hold the appealing Sheriff of Storybrooke at arms length? Does she even want to?

Let's spend the day with Swan Queen, following how they navigate through this latest mini adventure and find out who cast a truth spell on Emma Swan.

* * *

 **Truth and Boldness**

With pounding footsteps up the concrete walkway, Emma used her magic knowing full well that only she, besides Henry, had been granted access to enter 108 Mifflin Street in case of an emergency, and stormed into Regina's house once the door had swung open.

"REGINA!"

Racing up the stairs and reaching the second landing, Emma bounded down the hallway and roughly threw the bedroom door open. She saw Regina's lumpy form beneath the sheets, laying lifelessly.

"Oh no," she worried and illuminated the room in soft light. Like an arrow from a bow, she shot into action, whipping the soft silky duvet off and shaking Regina's shoulders. "Regina!"

The woman in question was slow to respond at first but eventually opened her eyes as if the task was a difficult one, and once those brown eyes focused on Emma, she screeched loudly.

"What the hell!" She sat up quickly and grabbed the vacant pillow beside her own, covering her scantily clad torso, which Emma realized was only covered with a scrap of lace over supple looking olive hued shoulders. "Emma?"

"I…" Emma's eyes goggled as they roamed the length of Regina's bare thighs.

" _Explain_ yourself!"

"I… I thought…"

The more Emma bumbled, the deeper the crinkle in Regina's brow cut. "You… You thought what?" She mocked Emma's stuttering.

"I… Henry…" Green eyes looked around the room in confusion and settled on an envelope propped up against the bedside lamp with her name scrawled on it. "That's mine."

"What?" Shaking her head, Regina's gaze followed Emma's hand as it seized the envelope. "Well, you still haven't told me what _that_ and _you_ are doing in my house."

"You didn't write this?"

"Of course not." Regina slumped against the pillow in bafflement. "Would you tell me what's going on here?"

"I," Emma started with a light shrug and puzzlement clearly on her face, "…thought you were in danger."

"Excuse me?"

Ripping open the corner of the envelope with her thumb, Emma glanced at Regina and gestured to the bed, "Well, you were laying there like a dead person! How come you didn't answer my calls? Or hear me barging through the house? I know you're not a heavy sleeper, Regina."

"No, I'm usually _not,_ Sheriff Swan!" Huffing in exasperation, she reined her temper back. It was very unnerving to have Emma Swan in her bedroom, for the first time. "If you must know, I took a sleeping potion."

That grabbed Emma's attention quickly and, in concern, she took a step closer but stopped herself abruptly. She had an urge to sit beside Regina and to comfort her, but taking a seat on the mayor's bed, while the mayor was half naked seemed highly inappropriate… and very personal.

"Are you… ok?"

Regina's sourness dissipated when the look of worry was evident on the blonde's face. She slowly twisted the corner of her pillow and lifted a shoulder, reluctant to admit to feelings she kept well concealed.

"It's been… a little hard these past few days, Emma."

Emma's cheek twitched glumly as she relented and sat down gently; her bottom immediately enjoying the soft comfort Regina's bed offered her. Leave it to the _Queen of Everything_ to have the softest most comfortable bed in town. A faint floral scent reminded Emma of her unusual surroundings and she held her head still so as not to look around too much. She did not want to seem like she was snooping around in Regina's private space. "Yeah… I didn't think about that."

Though Emma really had thought about it this last week. It was the one year anniversary of Robin's death and many times she had tried to approach Regina but was unsure of what to say. Truth be told, she still felt somewhat responsible for what happened. Robin had been killed by Hades while saving Regina's life. She knew he had made a choice, but it was her fault that the _God of the Underworld_ had been roaming the Earth that night. She should have never gone down to the Underworld in the first place, especially towing her entire family with her.

However, Regina had chastised her firmly, months later, for her regret and remorse.

" _Stop it, Miss Swan! Stop it now! I will not have you blaming yourself. I don't always get what I want and shit happens."_

" _But, Regina, if it wasn't for me…"_

" _If it wasn't for you, Emma, I would have never seen my father or gained his forgiveness. Something I didn't realize I desperately needed. Zelena and I would have never come together by my mother giving us back our memories. I got my FAMILY back because of YOU. So ENOUGH. Stop blaming yourself."_

"You had better not be blaming yourself, Miss Swan." The unyielding smokiness of Regina's voice pulled Emma out of her memory and she discovered the fully awake woman glaring at her reproachfully. She usually hated when Regina called her _Miss Swan,_ but sometimes she didn't hate it at all. Like right now, for instance, with the woman sleeping in a soft lavender lace baby-doll nightie. "After all, you have lost just as much within the last year."

With a weary sigh, Emma stared straight in front of her, folding her hands in her lap. Reluctantly, she forgot Regina's nightwear as feelings of betrayal rose in her throat. "Ouch."

"I didn't mean…" Regret emanated from the brunette and she rolled her eyes at herself, aware that she could be insensitive at times. "Hook… I'm just saying, you lost Hook a short while later." Before she could stop herself, Regina said but scolded herself after, "… Again." She squeezed her eyes tightly at her impropriety, but the man had died and come back to life so many times that even she had been shocked that he couldn't escape death finally. Of course, Regina didn't miss the pirate, but she knew he had been important to Emma. "Sorry."

Emma shook her head and one side of her mouth tilted up wryly. "It's… whatever… okay? I know you didn't like him, Regina." Emma tilted her eyes upward and let out a held breath. "He did try to kill you after all in the end."

"It wasn't the first time he'd tried to kill me, Emma." Regina slapped herself inwardly. No point speaking ill of the dead. "But he tried to kill me thinking it would get rid of the Evil Queen."

"I was so _mad_ at him for that though. I _told_ him to leave you alone and he betrayed my trust."

"He thought he was doing the right thing."

"If he had hurt you…" Vehemence heavy in her tone, Emma's jaw clenched. Their eyes met and Regina was searching for something in them.

"Well, he didn't." The look lingered between them longer than either had intended. Breaking eye contact, Regina brushed her hair back, baring a shoulder, and Emma gulped and stared at the appealing curve, shocking herself with the urge to trace its shape with her lips. Regina's eyes widened in observance and she coughed to clear her throat, which had gone dry. "Anyway, it was the Evil Queen who killed him in the end. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me."

"You didn't kill him."

Regina scoffed with a slight head movement, "In a way, I kind of did. Once I took the Evil Queen back inside me, I…" Should she be talking about this, Regina wondered? Emma looked at her wanting her to finish her sentence; like maybe she really needed to hear it. This was ludicrous. They should stop talking.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's okay, Regina. It's over."

"Exactly. It's over. There's no point in talking about it."

There was a long quiet pause and when Emma finally opened her mouth, she knowingly finished for Regina. "When you and the Evil Queen joined again, you felt it. His death, right? You remembered everything she did while existing outside your body."

The muscles in Regina's jaw worked tightly and she gave a slight nod. "Just _more_ things to feel guilty about." A short wayward thread at the opening of the pillow caught Regina's attention. She pulled at it and it came off easily between her fingers. "I should have known better. I should have known that the bad choices we make are our crosses to bear in life. I should have never tried to separate from my darker self."

"We all thought we were doing the best thing for you."

"And I appreciate that, Emma. Really, I do."

More silence. More breathing. More stolen glances when the other wasn't looking, and then Emma found the words escaping from her, from her heart and through her mouth, "You are the strongest woman I know."

Brown eyes, zipped to hers, at first in astonishment, but then started to sparkle and shine as her lips spread into a brief smile. "Well, ditto."

Emma had not realized she was poking the envelope's corner into her index finger until Regina reminded her, "So are you going to open that, or keep us in suspense?"

"Oh!"

Emma ripped at the envelope and carelessly unfolded the paper that had been inside. It all happened so fast. As soon as she pulled the message open, pink dust flew up into her face and her vision began to blur.

"Emma? Emma!"

The world started to tilt as she felt the back of her head falling and as her vision began to darken, Regina's face appeared above her. "EMMA!"

And then Emma was surrounded by pitch black.

[X]

" _Regina… Regina…"_

Was she in a tunnel? Emma struggled to open her eyes but her lids felt weighted down and her body felt like it was lying on a slope. A soft hand brushed across her forehead.

" _Emma?"_ The voice was beautiful and familiar.

" _Regina…"_ Where was Regina? She wanted her desperately. She didn't want to be alone in this dark boat that seemed to be rocking from side to side. In such distress, she not only wanted Regina close, but she wanted Regina's arms about her. If anyone would keep her steady it would be Regina.

"Emma, I'm here. Come back to me, Emma. You're alright."

The clearer Regina's voice became, the more conscious Emma became, and soon the rocking subsided also. Her eyelids fluttered as images flickered briefly before going black again.

"That's it, Emma. Wake up."

At Regina's encouraging tone, Emma willed her eyes to open and as she squinted, her sight sharpened and she was greeted by a gorgeous smile.

"Hi there. Welcome back."

Emma felt a hand at her back as she tried to sit up from being sprawled atop Regina's bed. "You have a very comfortable bed. Can I sleep in it?" Wait, did she just ask Regina if she could sleep in her bed? _What the hell?_

Regina snorted and moved a little closer. Without the pillow blocking the woman's front, Emma could absolutely see all of the scant baby doll nightie at first glance.

"Emma, I need you to tell me, how you're feeling."

"Hmmmm? What?"- Emma's eyes honed in more closely and then widened when she realized that she could see _a lot_ more than Regina's lingerie. She could see what was underneath!

"This is _important_ , Emma. Tell me what you're feeling."

"My brain's a little fuzzy, yet… clear. How weird is that?"

Blinking under an inquisitive brow, all Regina did was hum in uncertainty. "Do you feel like you're being driven by feeling more than thought?"

"Fucking A!" Emma grinned her agreement into Regina's face and noticed the raised brow and humorous light in those brown eyes. Those eyes that Emma wanted to stare into for the rest of her life.

With a chuckle in her throat, Regina tucked a tendril of golden hair behind Emma's ear. "Fucking A, indeed. What else are you feeling?"

"Why are you wearing that? I mean, _not_ wearing that?"

"What?" Regina shook off Emma's question and prodded, "Tell me more about how you are feeling."

"I feel… invincible. I feel like I could do anything!" Emma pitched forward and would have fallen off the bed had Regina not caught her in her arms and pulled her backwards. "I feel like a fucking super hero, Regina. I'm Superman! Supergirl! No! I'm _Super Swan!"_

"Oh Jesus." Regina was too busy saving Emma from a nasty nose-dive off the bed that she only now realized that the savior was leaning back against her, cradled between her thighs. "No sudden moves, dear. You are _not_ a super hero and could hit your head if you're not careful. You have to let the effects of the dust settle."

"But I _am_ a super hero!" Emma shifted around quickly and switched them both into a first of positions for them. It was a rather naughty position to be in, Regina noted, with Emma's front, plastered against her front now in a missionary position.

"Um… Emma?"

"If I am not a super hero…" Emma perused Regina's torso. "…how can I have x-ray vision?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I can _see_ you." Emma rose onto her knees and stared down at Regina's body, sweeping her hand in a gesture. _"All_ of you. My God, woman, you're practically naked!"

Her revelation was met by immediate doubt. "You cannot."

"Ohyeah?" Emma hunched forward and batted her eyelashes in either mock or real flirtation. "Does anyone else in Storybrooke know you've had your belly button pierced, Madame Mayor."

A loud gasp echoed through the bedroom and Regina sat up straighter as if suddenly outraged. "Miss SWAN!" The bed bounced with the weight of Regina's body jumping off it and Emma tracked her aggravated scurry to the nearby closet. The blonde readjusted herself so that she was turned toward Regina, sitting with one leg up while the other dangled off the bed, swinging amusedly. Regina was adorable when her feathers were ruffled.

Pulling a short, thin, grey satin robe out, Regina shoved her arms into it and tied the belt around her waist. Once done, she raised a challenging chin, daring Emma to say something more.

The blonde just giggled and turned back around to cockily stare at the floor in front of her, murmuring just loud enough. "It doesn't help. I can still see your ti-… I mean _bits."_

An exasperated groan bleated behind her and when Regina came into her field of vision, the brunette stood in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest. Emma lifted a quizzical brow curve and her eyes dropped to the woman's crotch meaningfully. She averted her gaze when Regina dropped a hand over her crotch.

"I'm sorry, Regina, but it's fine. You've got nothing I haven't seen before. You're really beautiful, in fact, so there's no need to be modest or anything."

Regina rolled her eyes and huffed. Honestly, no one has ever accused her of being modest. She dropped her arms to her sides, baring herself. _Fine, whatever!_ They were both women. It hit her belatedly that Emma just called her beautiful and she did her best to ignore that extra skip of her heart at the compliment. "It's not modesty. More I feel a bit at a disadvantage."

"Huh," Emma thought aloud, while sizing the brunette up, and then took her leather jacket off and chucked it onto the floor followed quickly with unbuttoning her blouse.

Regina gaped at Emma's actions, shocked into silence and fascinated by the creamy skin exposed above burgundy colored lace. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I'm evening things up so you don't feel uncomfortable. I've seen you. It's only fair you see me."

When the Sheriff's nimble fingers unbuckled her belt and unsnapped her jeans, Regina gathered her wits about her and was finally able to speak again. "NO!"

An innocent and curious expression appeared on the younger woman's face and her palms dropped flatly to the top of the bed. "Why not?"

Was she serious, Regina silently asked herself? This must be the effects of the magic dust. She racked her brain for which spell she thought this might be and when Emma's eyes raked up and down her body again, Regina stood proudly, her breasts betraying her by swelling with arousal. When she saw Emma widen her eyes and her throat work a hard gulp, Regina knew the blonde could see every reaction. "It's not necessary, Emma. I don't need to see you naked."

Emma blushed and looked away, slightly offended. "I don't know whether to be relieved or insulted."

Regina was about to say something when she became aware that Emma was being unusually honest and very… brave. The savior was courageous beforehand but not in an unabashed sort of way. The woman was willing to completely undress in front of her just now.

A possibility formed and Regina decided to test her theory further. "So, you have no qualms being naked with me in the same room, Emma?"

"No." Suddenly a horrified expression crossed Emma's features and she pursed her lips tightly, as if desperately trying to keep her mouth closed.

A smirk spread and Regina's voice took on a huskier tone. "Do you want me to see you naked?"

"Yes." Her own urgent palm slapped over her mouth and Emma looked a little wary. "What the hell!"

"It's the spell. The dust. You were exposed to magic dust before you passed out."

Emma faintly remembered the pink cloud rushing into her face earlier. Her mind was clearing though she still felt immensely audacious with an impulse to be completely forthright and truthful.

"So, what kind of spell is this?"

"Well, if I am correct," Regina ventured, paused and added making Emma's eyes roll, "and I usually am. This spell is known by a few names. Do you want the Latin name or the Elvish name?"

"I want the _English_ one, Regina, so I know what the hell you're talking about."

"Its translation is 'Truth and Boldness', but it is much more impressive sounding in Latin. _Veritas et Audacias."_

"Everything sounds more impressive in Latin."

Emma rose from the bed and her blouse immediately fell open, revealing swelled curves and an impressively toned abdomen to the curious gaze of the Mayor who found herself, in an instant, way too close to the attractive younger woman, who was not paying attention to her scrutiny.

Regina had known Emma had a tight, fit body and had long admired the woman's arms. Now she could add the woman's near _washboard stomach_ to the list of favorable attributes the savior possessed. _Oh sweet Jesus!_

"So, how long is this supposed to last?"

"I don't know."

Emma's eyes met hers, "Why can I see through your clothes?"

"I _absolutely_ don't know." Regina smirked, "Though I am glad you like what you see."

"I do." Emma clapped her hand over her lips once more.

A mischievous gleam passed over Regina. "Do you?"

"Yes." Emma mumbled through her fingers.

"And how does what you see make you feel?" Regina knew she was being naughty but she couldn't help herself. This was a rare opportunity to catch the savior off guard. Of course, she had fantasized a time or two on what it would be like to slip Emma Swan a truth serum. What secrets could she learn from the woman? But it was all a passing wish. Now that the opportunity had fallen in her lap, how could she not take advantage for just a moment?

However, the second part of the spell, the boldness part, had slipped Regina's mind and when Emma fearlessly took a step even closer, forcing the back of Regina's legs into her bedside table, the teasing smile vanished from her face and was replaced with awareness and longing.

"I would much rather _show_ you than tell you."

 _Whoa!_ This was a side to Emma Swan that Regina had never seen before, and she liked it… a lot. Her throat worked nervously, however, because suddenly they had wandered into unchartered territory. This is not how she and Emma Swan operated. Brazen honesty of a sexual nature was foreign coming from the blonde.

"I don't think…"

"You don't have to, Regina. You just need to lay back and let me worship you."

 _Oh my!_ Emma further invaded her personal space by placing eager hands on her hips and Regina could feel the hum of excitement course from the woman's fingertips. _Son of a bitch! That feels good._ Regina shook her head to clear it of its impassioned cloudiness. A plain-speaking, handsy Emma Swan was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

It was unclear how it happened but Emma's body was flush against her now with the Sheriff's cheek gliding across Regina's. Afraid to touch her seducer, Regina held her hands up over Emma's upper arms and then her shoulders. Odd that she was reflecting on hand placement instead of pushing Emma away, which is what she _should_ be doing.

A weak objection was on the tip of her tongue when she felt a hot rush of breath assail her ear and Emma whisper, "I promise, you'll enjoy every _tongue-flick_ of my appreciation," and those hands wandered up her sides, leaving a trail of fire, and resting just beneath the underside of her breasts. Her own hands, that were hovering in the air, uncertain where to go, were now clutching at Emma's shoulders to steady herself. "Have I ever told you how incredibly _hot_ I think you are?"

Regina's eyes closed of their own accord as she was sure Emma had just kissed her earlobe. "Really, Emma…" She had offered the words doubtfully, but the woman was under a spell. She could only tell the truth and that fact had a remarkable effect on Regina, who parted her lips on a sigh when the blonde's lips brushed the very sensitive spot beneath her ear, which was a powerhouse button to ignite her entire system into a sexual frenzy. "Oh God!"

"Ever since I met you, Regina, I've had fantasy after fantasy about you."

 _Ever since…?_ Regina's eyes flew open to this new information and she straightaway cleared her throat and backed away, pushing at the blonde's shoulders. She couldn't have been more surprised had a parade of monkeys in tuxedos come dancing through her bedroom.

"I think I need some coffee, Emma. Let's go get some coffee."

Yes. It was almost five in the morning and if there was something Regina desperately needed right now, besides sating her sexual curiosity about Emma Swan, was coffee to wake her common sense up completely. Becoming impulsively intimate with her son's other mother while she was under a spell was _not_ the wisest thing to do.

"Fine by me. Let's go downstairs and make coffee." Emma sent her the sexiest, dimple-winking smile in her arsenal and proposed, "But just so you know, Regina, if the caffeine doesn't do the job, I have a sure-fire way to jumpstart your system and get your blood pumping."

Outwardly ignoring that last statement, the brunette stepped away, providing a safe distance between them. "Why don't you go to the kitchen and start some coffee. I'll be down shortly." Regina needed to splash some cold water on her face and recite all the reasons why it was unwise to kiss Emma, even though she found the urge to becoming stronger and stronger.

"Good idea." Emma nodded confidently and presumptuously stated as she walked through the door. "I can check to make sure your kitchen counters are sturdy enough just in case you change your mind."

Regina halted in her steps and raced to the door to catch the blonde as she started descending the stairs. "Better yet, we're going to Granny's…" _Where there are people around._

[X]

"So, you never told me what you were doing in my house in the early hours of the morning, Emma."

Emma felt absolutely fantastic while scanning the diner menu and grinning from ear to ear. She had never felt so thoroughly invincible before.

She peeked over the top of the menu and admired the vision sitting across the table from her. Regina looked breathtaking in red. Of course, the woman looked spectacular in anything, but red was her signature color in Emma's opinion. It matched those pouty, kissable lips of hers.

"You're all kinds of drop dead _foxy_ in red, Regina."

Astonished, gaping eyes over widening parted lips was Regina's response. The brunette shuffled on her side of the booth, cleared her throat and urged, as if Emma had not just caught her off guard, "What brought you to my house, Emma?"

"Henry txted that he couldn't wake you and thought there was something wrong." Emma shrugged.

"Henry?" A moment of confusion was apparent before Regina mentioned, "Henry is staying at Nick's tonight."

Emma opened her mouth to speak but paused in thought. She had been working a busy graveyard shift. The txt message she had received from her son was a concerned one that she had read hours later after her phone had received it. She had been so concerned for Regina's safety, when she finally processed it, she neglected to even think about Henry's whereabouts when she got there. That thought had a pensive frown wrinkling her forehead.

The truth spell had her blurting, "I'm a terrible mother."

"No, you're not."

Nodding vigorously, Emma said, "Yes, I am. I didn't even wonder where he _was_ when I got there."

"You thought I was in immediate danger. I probably would have done the same thing." Regina sipped her coffee, dismissing Emma's ridiculous comments about herself, but Emma strongly corrected her.

"No, you wouldn't have. You would have asked where he was." Sincerity in her voice, Emma adoringly looked at Regina. "You're a really good mom, Regina."

A quiet moment passed between them while their eyes locked and Emma grinned with genuine adulation as Regina stared back in utter amazement at the compliment.

"You're really quite captivating when you blush. You don't do it often." Emma caught her bottom lip coyly between her teeth. "I wonder if you're blushing beneath that red high neck top."

With a teasing light, Regina feigned surprise and joked, "What? You mean you can't see for yourself?"

"Is that why you wore it? That happens to be one of my favorites on you, by the way. Red, sleeveless, but with the mock turtle neck. It's sexy on you. Did you think it'd help?" Emma chuckled and sipped her own coffee.

"No. You made it perfectly clear that you could see all my _bits."_

Emma's mouth twisted in dissatisfaction. "Well, I can't anymore."

"No? I can't say I'm not relieved." Emma shot her a dry look and Regina raised an eyebrow. "Like it wouldn't be unnerving if I could see through your clothes."

"Hey, I offered to let you see me naked, remember?"

A sudden clearing of the throat snagged their attention. They both peered upwards into the eyes of a baffled Eugenia Lucas.

"Hi Granny," Emma cheerfully greeted the woman and Regina uttered an awkward "Good morning".

"Mayor. Sheriff." The elderly werewolf cast a nosy glance between the booth's occupants. "What's new?"

The Sheriff guffawed loudly and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," and got a swift kick under the table from the mayor. "Ow, Regina!"

Tucking the order pad under her, Granny crossed her arms not denying herself a bit of gossip. "Oh yeah? Try me."

Emma opened her mouth but closed it quickly when she won a glower from her breakfast companion. "Nothing…"

Appeased, Regina took a long drag of coffee.

"Except I have this irresistible urge to get naked with Regina."

Regina choked on her coffee and grabbed her napkin to cover her mouth. There was no way a refined queen such as herself could sputter liquid in a ladylike manner.

Granny's eyebrows practically lifted to her hairline. "Is that so?"

"Yep. Regina's got a hot body, don't you think?"

"As did everyone in the Enchanted Forest, even though she was trying to kill everybody," quipped the matronly diner owner with a secret smile for the Queen and Regina threw her a humorless smile followed by a scowl.

Granny leaned over and patted the Mayor on the back to alleviate her coughing. "And you, Mayor? Are you equally infatuated with the Sheriff's body?" Regina opened her mouth, a sarcastic retort on her tongue when Emma beat her to the punch.

"If the look in her eyes is any indication, she _totally_ wants me."

Regina's eyes widened and her mouth became slack-jawed again. This was a look she seemed to be wearing more and more around Emma this morning.

"Don't deny it!" Emma pointed at Regina daringly. "Your pupils dilate and you get this breathy expression. It's really all I can do to not _jump_ you."

The mayor whipped her head to Granny and was unsettled by the amused expression the woman wore. "It's about time you two figured it out. You wasted too much time already."

"Excuse me?" This from Regina.

"What?" Stammered Emma at the same time.

"Yeah! Imagine. It took you two only years to figure out what the rest of Storybrooke already knew in a month of Emma moving to town." Granny clutched the pad in front of her now.

"Which is?" Regina's tone was quizzical and demanding.

"That you two have the hots for each other." Emma cowered under Eugenia's scrutiny. "I was standing right over there behind the counter when you sat at _that_ table over there, Emma, and you couldn't take your _eyes_ off Regina, who was sitting over there packing a stack of pancakes."

The incredulous gleam dawning slowly across Regina's features made Emma color a little, tucking her chin in embarrassment and avoiding the brunette's study.

"And you, Regina. You were _fascinated_ with the outsider."

"I think you are confusing fascination with loathing. I _hated_ Emma then."

Granny snorted. "All I can say is that you hated the rest of us too, and you _never_ looked at us the same way you did Emma."

The Mayor paused as if about to say something, looked at Emma and cleared her throat. "I think we're ready to order, Widow Lucas."

Eugenia crossed her arms expectantly and in defiance, clearly demanding something of Regina, who jerked remembering, "I mean… _Granny."_ Satisfied the old woman nodded once and held the pad and pencil, poised to take their order. Now that Regina had redeemed herself and was a _hero,_ she had been informed that there would be no formalities between her and Granny and was considered part of the family. "I'll have an omelet. No cheese. Mushrooms, bell peppers, tomatoes, onions…"

"Onions? Are you sure?" Granny peeped at the brunette over the rim of her glasses.

"Why wouldn't I have onions?"

"Well, you know…" Granny gestured to Emma, "The kissing…"

Regina leveled a stony expression at Granny. "Onions. Please."

Chuckling Emma muttered, "Don't worry, Granny. I won't be deterred by onions that's for sure."

"Good girl."

Regina leaned backward slightly and pinched the bridge of her nose and continued her order, "… and some ham and spinach would be nice."

"You get your choice of toast."

"An English Muffin."

That perked Emma right up. "Say that again, Regina."

"What?"

"Muffin. It's _hot_ when you say it."

Regina blinked blankly at Emma and Granny's shoulders jerked upward once on a short burst of laughter. "You've got it _bad,_ Sheriff."

"Don't I know it?" Shaking her head, Emma dragged her finger down the menu. "I'll have… the _Fat Wolf Breakfast!_ Three eggs, over easy, three strips of bacon, three sausage links, but instead of ham, I'll have it with corn beef hash and a side of hash browns."

"Hash and hash… got it." Granny looked at both. "Anything else?" Both women watched Emma beam her most charming smile at Regina, which was also filed with flirty promise.

"No thank you, Wido- Granny." Regina purposefully averted her eyes to the table where she employed her used napkin to wipe the table again. Emma's countenance sent a tremor of sexual awareness quaking through her system. Even though the savior no longer could see her nakedness under her clothes, the spell's effects were becoming stronger and Emma was becoming boldly honest. No thought was left private. Regina held her coffee mug in front of her face bringing it to her lips, knowing the warm liquid may not soothe her overheated system.

"I'm good Granny! And thanks."

The old werewolf halted with an inquisitive expression. "What'd I do?"

"You made me realize how long I've been in love with Regina."

Sputtering her coffee again, Regina chastised herself for not having a modicum of decorum.

Emma giggled. "Regina'll need more napkins though."

[X]

After their breakfast plates were devoured and the bill paid, Emma and Regina walked leisurely down the front stairs of the diner. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and the sun already felt warm.

"So, Emma… now what would you like to do?"

"Truthfully?" Emma's tone was hopeful and Regina guarded herself instantly and chuckled.

"No. Forget I asked."

"I wasn't going to say anything sexual." As they walked companionably along the sidewalk, Emma said scandalized and then added with a smile, "Surprisingly." When Regina glanced sideways at her with a pulled smile below curious eyes, Emma confessed truthfully, "I mean, I want you, Regina, but I'm more than just a raging hormone."

"My apologies, Emma. What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say I wanted to sleep with you, but _really_ sleep. Don't forget, I worked all night! I'm getting a little tired."

Thinking it an excellent idea, Regina suggested immediately, "I think you should." They stopped as Regina grabbed Emma's upper arms to address her. "You should get some rest. Perhaps the effects of the dust will wear off by the time you wake."

"I don't want to sleep by myself."

Drawing her brows together Regina stared at the ground not knowing what to say. She had heard Emma's original wish and she had found the invitation to join the savior in bed quite enticing. She was still a little sleepy as well. Regina pensively caught her bottom lip between her teeth and Emma took this as an encouraging sign. The blonde leaned in, her hands sliding behind Regina's waist. A few passersby stumbled over their own feet noticing the mayor and sheriff in such intimate closeness.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think it's a good idea, Emma."

"Why not?"

"Because it would be inappropriate."

"I swear there would be no hanky-panky." Emma held her palm up like a 9-year old girl scout. "I just want to sleep in your arms and breathe you in, Regina. You can trust me."

 _But could you trust ME?_ The thought rattled around Regina's mind, enchanted by the thought of holding a warm and soft Emma Swan in her arms. Regina shook her head and tried to pull away but Emma would not let her go.

"Are you afraid I'll hear you snore, Your Majesty?"

"I do not snore!"

Laughing at Regina's outrage, Emma pulled her in tighter, hugging her in apology, "Then what are you afraid of?" A sudden thought tickled Emma and she peered into Regina's eyes with a resounding gasp. "Unless… you're afraid you can't trust yourself around me."

"Ridiculous," lied Regina rolling her eyes heavenward, but Emma felt her lean slightly away from her.

"I _knew_ you wanted me." Before that statement could scare the older woman off, Emma joked, "But you know what? I totally can't blame you. I'm hot shit!"

Snorting, Regina retorted with dry humor, "Well you're a _shit_ alright."

Ignoring the bait, Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled. "Come on. I know the perfect place where we can lay out and nap together."

So far Regina had been following Emma but when Emma mentioned "nap together", Regina imagined she and Emma intertwined on a blanket on a bed of green grass somewhere and she became uncharacteristically nervous and excited. She pulled Emma to a halt and Emma tilted forward, a smirk born on those thin pink lips that were begging to be kissed.

"Regina. Magic _courage_ dust or not, I'm not going to _ravage_ you in broad daylight out in public. We're Henry's _moms!_ Despite what you may think I can behave respectably."

And that had to be the truth, Regina noted, since the spell kept the savior from lying. "Where will we go?"

"To the very public part of the lake. Not the secluded part, but the public part. There may not be families out yet, but on a day like today, there will be soon. Emma watched Regina raise her guard but amended with, "And there will be people fishing now! Maybe some bird watchers."

Beseeching green eyes bore into Regina's and truthfully the Mayor wasn't ready to be without the Sheriff's company, so she smiled and nodded.

Pleased, Emma tugged on Regina's hand and ecstatically yipped, "Great! Come on!"

[X]

From the Volkswagen's front compartment, a large plaid blanket in dark green, grey and red hues was produced, and spread out onto the ground in front of the lake. Even though the material was thick, Regina could still feel the grass crunch beneath her form after she was welcomed to take a seat.

The weather was surprising. It had in recent weeks been colder, but today it was warm and comfortable and her face and hands were sun-kissed, while birds called from trees and the soothing ripples of the water sounded, lending a tranquil soundtrack to hers and Emma's morning.

"It's pretty damn perfect out here, don't you think?" Emma's voice somehow held a comforting quality to her ears now.

They hadn't touched but they might as well have for Emma's presence was so well felt by Regina. If her eyes had been shut and her ears plugged, she somehow still would have known that Emma had sat down beside her. To experiment, Regina's eyelids closed and she inhaled a long breath, instantly smelling Emma's unique scent: her shower products, the body lotion she knew Henry had given Emma for her last birthday, and the red leather.

"Jesus, Regina. Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

Pretty brown eyes flew open in surprise and cast a curious look at the blonde who met her gaze equally and with wonder and admiration in their green depths. "Am I _what?"_

Instead of playing coy, Emma honestly answered, "You are so damn beautiful. And just then with your eyes closed and your lips parted, it was killing me not to kiss you."

"Oh Emma…" Regina bent her head downwards, hoping the beginnings of her smile would go unnoticed. Had anyone ever been so forthcoming with their intentions? "Under the circumstances, that would be unwise."

Emma examined the subtle shift in movement that took Regina only a fraction of an inch away, though she was certain Regina hadn't known she had moved. The action only made Emma want to reach out to the woman more. When their eyes met, the pull in Regina's generated a sharp intake of breath and Emma averted her eyes back to the surface of the lake. Regina's words were saying no, but everything in her body language, in the air around her, was saying "kiss me".

Against her better judgement, Emma's response drifted on a frustrated exhale. "Why?"

"You're under a Truth & Boldness Spell."

"Yeah… so I am being honest. I've no choice but to tell the truth." Emma's insides warred just then and she flexed her fingers impatiently. _Whoa. This feels a little strange._ "And I really, _really,_ want to kiss you."

The spell began to tighten and pull at Emma's insides because she was fighting it and not fulfilling what her heart, mind and body wanted to do. She was not so much in physical pain but a mental one, like a longing ache to kiss and hold Regina.

To thwart whatever was happening, Emma sat on her hands and under normal circumstances, she would have been appalled at her next question because the blonde loathed rejection. It was with a soft needy whimper that Emma asked, "Don't you want to kiss me?"

The corners of her mouth quirked up at Regina's aghast expression. "I…I…" Regina stared out at the water. How to navigate through this one? Regina normally prided herself on being quick-witted and always having a comeback, but the truth was that she _did_ want to kiss Emma and the urge was becoming a desperate one the more she spent time with the woman. "I'm…"

Regina huffed an exasperated breath and Emma continued for her, "…ever so glad that _you're_ not under a Truth & Boldness Spell?"

Their gazes caught and held and then smiles slowly bloomed across both women's faces until laughs were only half suppressed. Both understood and related to each other well. "Yeah." Regina rubbed her palms over her knees and stared at their feet, carelessly saying the first thing that came to mind without thinking it through. "If I were under the spell too, we'd both probably be wearing _a lot_ less."

"Oh _God!_ " Emma toppled onto her back at Regina's admission and held her stomach as if punched and Regina, realizing what she had just said, leaned over in concern. "That was mean, Regina."

"Sorry! I'm sorry. Emma!"

The blonde was rolling from side to side, gripping her middle. "No. No. Don't be sorry for telling the truth. In a way, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one feeling this way." Regina had placed a worried hand over Emma's and it was seized in a tight grip now and Emma sat up straight away, closer to Regina than she had been. The younger woman eyeballed Regina's mouth and licked her lips in anticipation. "Kiss me."

When Emma boldly leaned in, Regina's head retreated but only slightly and the muscles in her throat bobbed and she moistened her lips as well. The action made Emma's eyes gleam like emeralds.

"Reginaaaa…" The name was a nearly whispered caress, and the tips of noses bumped softly, brushing against one another. Emma had never been so intent to seduce before, like nothing had ever meant more to her than the woman sat beside her. "Just one teeny, tiny kiss."

A few minutes of silence felt like an eternity and Emma sat in wanting as she followed Regina's study of her face, from the craving in her eyes to the sincerity in the curve and dimpling of Emma's smile. Finally, Regina relented, "No tongue."

The dimple in Emma's left cheek cut deeper while she bridged the gap and muttered before claiming Regina's lips, thrilling the brunette and making her heart beat in a strong and steady rhythm, "Next time."

The touch was tentative at first, each pleasantly surprised by the gentle softness with which they caressed one another. This contact was their most intimate. As their lips began to skim along each other's, they knew instantly that this kiss would not be enough and already they craved more.

While Regina's hand moved along the blanket, fisting it a few inches behind Emma's bottom, Emma's settled on Regina's hip where the fingertips ached to possess. Both women throbbed to be one. Their lips parted and nipped, drawing the kiss out and as Emma tilted her head to the side, taking a deep whiff of Regina in, Regina almost deepened the kiss by employing her tongue to seek and conquer. However, she was suddenly aware that she was the one who made the _no tongue_ rule and with a solid push she separated them and nearly fought to draw air into her lungs. "Okay, that's enough."

Emma's jaw worked, flexing with words unspoken as confusion and disappointment flit across her demeanor. Her insides trembled and she implored her body to take back control even though she was weak with need to fuse their mouths together again. Instead, she drew her knees up to her chest, covering them with her hands and set her forehead on the outside of her palms, and when she was sure she had regained normal breathing, she replaced her forehead with her chin, staring out across the lake. That was, by far, the most amazing kiss she had ever had.

Regina, uncharacteristically, was completely shaken and rocked back and forth with liquid desire rushing through her system. She had never experienced a kiss such as this. One that had so completely disarmed her, but made her feel totally safe. And Heaven help her but Regina wanted to kiss Emma again! This time ignoring the silly no tongue rule, but considering that Emma was still under a spell, even though it was a somewhat harmless one, Regina needed to be the responsible one here. Pivoting her head and scrutinizing the woman beside her, she could detect the waves of dissatisfaction coursing through Emma. She reached a soothing hand out to stroke Emma's back but thought it better that they not touch.

"So, who do you think did this to me?"

"Well isn't it obvious, Emma?" When Emma frowned in question, Regina answered with chagrin, "Henry."

"Henry?" Emma's jaw dropped and she turned from Regina's face to blink at the blanket between their legs and the ground. "Why?"

"I don't know. But we're going to find out." Regina shook her head. Ever since Henry had helped Hook free Zelena from incarceration more than a year ago, and then had run off to New York on his own to try and destroy magic, both tasks done without her approval, he had developed quite a rebellious streak and Regina was not pleased with it. She twisted her mouth distastefully. No, that was not entirely true. Her son had always been a bit rebellious. He was the one who had run off to Boston in search of his biological mother in the first place, toting Emma home with him all those years ago.

Tapping her foot in annoyance, Regina accepted the fact that Henry had always had a obstinate streak and looking at the blonde next to her, Regina smirked, knowing where he had probably gotten it from. However, as he was growing into his teenage years, he was getting worse.

"What did he have to gain by slipping me a spell?"

That snagged the brunette's full attention and she incredulously stared at Emma. "Are you kidding? He must have known how you felt about me."

"How I felt about you?"

"Yes. If what Granny says is true, perhaps, Henry's also suspected how w- _you_ feel about me. You told Granny you were in love with me!"

When Emma's mouth opened in argument but then closed quickly, Regina was intrigued. "Tell the _truth,_ Emma," Regina teased knowing full well that the woman couldn't do anything but, "Exactly how long have you wanted to kiss me?"

Unable to lie, Emma's eyes closed as she blurted, "Years."

"And before today, have you ever wanted to do _more_ than kiss me?"

Emma's forehead collapsed onto her knees and she murmured, "Yes. In your study, the night I first brought Henry home."

"Really?" The word was emphasized and the bright toothy grin Regina had on her face displayed her utter delight.

The blonde caught both her lips between her teeth tightly in a bid to not say anything and she felt the magic inside her churn and bustle willing her to be honest.

"Emma? Were you hoping I would invite you into my bed that night?" An evil glimmer passed over Regina and she raised her eyebrows, enjoying this.

"Yes! Ok? Yes! I wanted to rock your world!" Those perfectly curved dark eyebrows rose even higher on Regina's forehead, but it was as if a dam had broken and the truth started spilling out of Emma's mouth. "You were just so damn _perfect!_ It was like a _frickin'_ dream! I was only supposed to drop the kid off! Just drop him off! How was I supposed to know that his mom was going to be the hottest woman I had ever laid eyes on? I mean… who the hell expected that?! Why couldn't you have been a portly looking soccer mom, wearing a granny nightgown for fuck's sake? But _nooooo!_ You had to look like some super model, dream woman. And you know what? I don't even like super models! Jesus, Regina! _You_ were just so goddamn beautiful!"

A light guffaw escaped Regina's mouth and she was suddenly overwhelmed by Emma's words, but the blonde wasn't paying attention.

"And then you invited me in for cider and standing inside your perfect house, watching your perfect body walk around, I was entranced. I didn't know what to do! And we weren't alone, but then we were…"

"Emma…"

"…and we were drinking and you asked me if you had to worry about me and it was on the tip of my tongue to come up with some kind of come on line…"

"What would you have said?"

"Huh?"

"When I asked if I had to worry about you?"

"Nothing! My arsenal was empty. You are probably the only woman, person, who has ever rendered me completely speechless without a smart and sexy come back!"

Regina blinked at her now and Emma felt as if she was being viewed a little differently. "You've _been_ with women before?"

"Yes." If it weren't for the truth spell, Emma would have hedged a bit. It's not something she had told anyone else in Storybrooke. Not even her parents knew. "No one knows. It's a part of me that I haven't revealed to anyone. Only you. Just now."

Regina seemed to ponder that and again glanced at the lake before quickly replying, "We should go."

"No!" Their gazes locked and Emma desperately wanted to hold onto their private time a little longer. "I'm so tired, Regina." Emma lowered herself onto the blanket, stretching out and folding her arms across her chest. She was well aware that if Regina had wanted, she could magically transport herself anywhere else, but still Emma hoped she wouldn't. "Please, just let me close my eyes for a little bit. I won't disturb you anymore."

Regina began to reply that Emma wasn't disturbing her, just disturbing her resolve to not kiss the beguiling woman once more. On the contrary, Emma was proving to be an irresistible force and Regina was enjoying her company.

The blonde took a deep breath and closed her eyes, signalling an end to the conversation. Instead, Regina followed the rise and fall of Emma's breathing and when she was sure that Emma had fallen asleep, Regina leaned down on a bent elbow and brushed back tendrils of golden silk behind Emma's ear.

Emma parted her lips on an inhale and turned into Regina, snuggling in closer and Regina's heart thrummed in her ears. She looked out past Emma and only then did she notice that a few others had come to the lake to fish, but she didn't care who saw them. She absently stroked her fingernails through Emma's hair, revelling in the blonde's moan of satisfaction and smiled as she lowered herself down, laying her head on the inside of her own crooked elbow and, with their faces close, watched Emma sleep soundly.

[X]

"Okay, where is he?"

Snow White's head whipped up as the loft's front door burst open and in walked her daughter, Emma and her enemy-turned-friend, Regina. "Who?" The younger mother, with the short-cropped hair, stirred the contents of a big pot on the stove top.

"Benedict Arnold!"

"Who?"

Emma and Regina stepped up to the counter and Regina did, what she always does. She reached out and lifted little Neal out of his high chair and raised him high into the air with a bright smile. When he came down he chortled and hugged her close. Emma's heart melted at the scene but she focused back on her mother again. "Henry. Where's Henry?"

"He's not here yet. I'm expecting him any minute though. I'm making lunch."

"What are you making," Regina asked peering into the pot. "Is that chili?"

"Yep!" With a smile and a twist of the wrist, Snow peppered the red concoction in the pot. "Your recipe for turkey chili as a matter of fact!"

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there on the pepper." Regina bounced Neal on her hip.

"Regina, are you going to let me make it _my_ way?"

Regina quirked an eyebrow at the woman's feistiness and rebuked, "Which would defeat the purpose of using _my_ recipe."

Snow just shrugged and smirked into the pot. "I'm making it better."

A choked, offended sound erupted gutturally from Regina's throat and she threw Emma a dumbstruck expression as if to ask if this was really happening.

All Emma did was look at the time on her phone. "So, he's late! Just one more thing to _ground_ him for!"

"There is no need to make it better, Snow."

Snow looked quizzically at Emma, put the spoon down and rounded the kitchen counter that separated the dining room from the cooking area, wondering what her grandson had done now that called for disciplining. "Why?"

"Because," Regina continued, not following Snow's true line of inquiry, being fully focused on Neal whose grasp she tried to pry her dangling earring from, "Because it's _my_ recipe, hence it's already perfected state!"

"No!" Rolling her eyes at Regina, Snow crossed her arms and glanced at Emma, "Why is Henry getting grounded?"

"Because he slipped me a magic spell!"

Emma walked over to the window and peered outside. Still, her teenager was nowhere to be seen. Spying over her shoulder, she looked at the two other women in the loft apartment. Her mother stood with her arms crossed, frowning, and the object of her desire was smiling and shaking her head at her baby brother, who got to paw at Regina's cheeks and lay his head on her shoulder. _Lucky brother!_ Neal was getting bigger and bigger every day. Regina still held him like an old pro and with a smile Emma wore her feelings on her face and was not aware that her mother's eyes were darting between her and Regina.

A look of realization suddenly passed over Snow and her arms fell to her sides. "Wait! He slipped you a _love potion?"_

The crease in Regina's forehead cut deeply and she blinked in an absurd way at the other woman. "Why would you think he slipped Emma a love potion?"

"Because Emma's looking at you like she's in love with you."

"I _am_ in love with her." Two hands slapped themselves over her mouth and Emma thrashed around in humiliated frustration while the other two women stood stock still, wordlessly astounded. "Shit, shit, _shit!"_

"Uh…" Regina awoke from her stupefaction and looked around unsure what to say. Emma had just admitted to her mother to loving Regina and that magically forced confession had quite a specific effect on the baby-holding brunette, namely that she wanted to walk straight up to the blonde and kiss her senseless. However, Emma's mother, whom Regina had a particularly complicated past with was in the room. Confidentially, she whispered into Neal's ear, as Snow approached Emma, "Now what, kiddo?"

"Emma, calm down." Supportive hands gripped Emma's upper arms and Snow asked, "What do you mean you're in love with Regina?"

"I've been in love with Regina for years. Ever since I got here."

"That would explain a lot," Snow uttered and glanced at Regina who stared back at her in pure shock.

"What?" Regina and Emma said it at the same time and the Snow just shrugged and clarified.

"It makes sense." Snow pointed to Emma first and then to Regina. "She was secretly fascinated by you and thought about you all the time."

"Maybe that's because I was trying to run her out of town," Regina said.

Emma argued under her breath, "I didn't think about her _all_ the time."

"You didn't think about Regina every day, Emma?"

The magic spell zipped through her system and Emma crossed her arms. "Every day is not all the time." She threw Regina a glance and snorted, "But yes. Every day… repeatedly during the day, but not _all_ the time. _Almost_ all the time." _Damn this spell._

The food in the pot bubbled and exploded, a large drop shooting up into the air.

"Oh goodness!"

Snow ran to the stove top and stirred quickly.

"Don't _shove_ the food from side to side, you need to gently _push_ it. Guide it into motion, Snow. Cooking is like magic. It's all about the chemistry. Not just the ingredients."

Snow brought the spoon up to her lips. "Hmmm… it needs, something. Maybe a little sugar."

"No." The younger woman was treated to an aghast expression from Regina. "There is no sugar in the recipe."

"Doesn't mean there can't be just a little."

The older brunette took wide strides and got to Snow before she could grab the sugar canister from the cupboard. She thrust the woman's son into her arms with a firm, "Here!" and she took off her blazer, exposing the sleeveless red mock turtleneck that Emma loved so much. Chucking her jacket on a counter stool, Regina grabbed the spoon, brought it to her mouth to taste and then set about stirring in other spices and ingredients.

"Regina! I got this. I can cook chili."

With eyes that never left her task, Regina just threw out an, "Emma. Who's a better cook? Me or your mother?"

"You." Emma obediently answered the question with sincere honesty and then swore at her mother's slackened jaw.

"And do you think your mother should ever stray from the recipes I give her?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Regina," Emma pleaded.

"Emma, why is that?"

Emma sighed and then offered an apologetic glance at Snow, "Because it tastes like crap."

"Emma!"

"I'm sorry! Don't blame me. Blame your grandson. The spell is a _Veritato and Augidocious_ one."

Regina snickered as she covered the pot and lowered the heat. " _Veritas et Audacias"_.

Snow blinked and then asked Regina, "The Truth and Boldness Spell?"

"Mom, you know it?"

"I _am_ from the Enchanted Forest too, you know." Snow chuckled at her daughters surprised expression, but turned back to the woman who she was glad she called friend again. "But Regina, that's a tricky powder spell, isn't it?"

"Yes. And the only thing I can think of is that Henry got it from Gold's shop."

A pause where all three women nodded in agreement and seemed to be on the same page passed, and Snow looked at her daughter and with a mischievous light walked closer to her. "So, Emma can only tell the truth, huh?"

"Mom…" Emma recognized that particularly mischievous light in Snow's eyes. _This is not fair!_

"So, Regina is a better cook, huh?"

Emma was slowly backing away in the other direction now. "Yes." She covered her mouth, praying that she would be addressed with no more questions.

"Last week I made Manhattan Clam Chowder and you said you _loved_ it. Did you?"

Emma grabbed the back of the dining room chair, threw a weary glance at Regina whose countenance was sympathetic. "No." Her face twisted and Emma was suddenly guilt ridden.

"You ate two bowlfuls!"

"Only to be nice and not hurt your feelings. I took them but I couldn't eat them."

"I don't understand, Emma. If you didn't eat them… what? Did you just magic them away?"

Emma blinked now under a heavy furrowed brow. "Hmmm… no. I wish I had thought to do that now."

"What did you do with the soup?"

The blonde gripped the chair tighter and looked toward the tall potted plant against the wall.

"You fed my soup to the plant?!"

Regina covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She had never seen Emma and Snow look more like mother and daughter - maybe mother and _teenaged_ daughter - and it was entertaining. In Emma, she saw a guilty Henry. They acted the same way. The same twist of the lips, the rise of the shoulders, the finger fiddling and the foot shuffling.

Feeling a little sorry for Emma, Regina complimented the house accent, "Snow, the plant looks to be thriving! Maybe the chowder did it some good."

Snow glowered at Regina and Emma paled.

"That plant is _new_. We bought it over the weekend because the old one _died_ quite suddenly."

"Better _it_ than me," Emma spoke under her breath and slapped a palm over her mouth again, and Regina started coughing loudly to hide her laughter.

Suddenly, the front door opened and in walked Henry Mills, backpack slung over his shoulder, a lazy smile on his face. All three women turned on him and said with eyes narrowing, "You!"

Abruptly his smile faded and he blinked at each one of them, realizing that he was in trouble. Henry peeped out at the piece of floor just outside the apartment door and wondered if he should make a clean getaway.

"Close the door, young man." His mother's stern voice, his dark-haired mother, pulled him back from his dreams of escaping and his shoulders sagged immediately.

Once he did as he was told, he plopped his heavy backpack down on a dining chair and shoved his hands in his pants pockets, waiting to face the music.

His eyes made the rounds at each woman taking in their crossed arms, agitated postures and irritated facial expressions. In a manner very much like his blonde mother, he turned on the _Swan Charm,_ beamed an Emma-like grin and greeted, "Hi."

The room was quiet. Emma stepped forward. "Do you have anything you would like to tell us?"

Chewing his bottom lip at the loaded question, Henry tried an upbeat, arresting smile again, "Only that whatever is cooking smells absolutely delicious! And Mom, I'm really glad you're here. You're staying for lunch, right? It will give us some time to hang out together! And Ma, Nick and I were just talking about how top notch the law enforcement is in this town. You and Grandpa really are the best at what you guys do."

Emma and Regina both rolled their eyes and shared a head shake.

"No? Nothing?" Henry asked them and then sighed defeatedly. "Okay, what did I do?"

"You… and magic?" Emma fixed her son with a pointed look and she watched as guilt crossed his features.

"I'm sorry."

This time Regina spoke, "Henry, you know better."

"It was just one time!"

Henry's mothers stood united as they neared him.

"Magic is serious business, Henry."

"It was just for fun, Mom. Honest. I wasn't hurting anyone. I just wanted to know, you know?"

Emma placed a hand on his shoulder, "Know what? My innermost thoughts and desires? That is none of your business." The spell was in full action inside her and it kept Emma talking while the boldness part of it gave her the push to be forthcoming with the truth. "Even if it _had_ to do with your Mom…"

"What?"

"Emma…" Regina sensed that things were derailing and she tried to caution the blonde.

"What about Mom?"

"Nothing, Henry."

He looked at Regina who suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Looking at his grandmother, she smiled in support and then it vanished when she looked at the other two women. "I don't get it. What do your _innermost thoughts and desires_ have to do with Mom?"

Before Regina could answer Emma exclaimed, "I'm in love with her!"

Henry's mouth made a sound as it opened the widest it would go and he stared at Emma with round eyes. When he looked at Regina, his other mother was covering her eyes as if she was not prepared for this to be revealed just yet.

"You're in love with Mom."

"Yes. And I wish I could have delivered the news with more finesse but thanks to the Truth and Boldness spell, everything that's coming out of my mouth today is like a runaway train."

"And what about you, Mom? How do you feel about Ma?"

"Yes. How _do_ you feel about me, Regina?"

Three pairs of invested eyes were focused on her and Regina instantly felt like she was under a microscope. Of course, Emma wanted to know how she felt. Regina had already made it clear that she desired her. Was she ready to tell Emma that she loved her too? Obviously, it was not something she had prepared herself for when she went to bed last night. And in the room, currently, were the three most important people who would be impacted by her revelation.

Just then a gust of magic made itself known and Regina was familiar with it right away. She didn't have to notice the green smoke seeping in through the bottom of the front door to know who it was. A distinguishable knock sounded.

Henry opened the door and there stood Regina's sister, Zelena, with her hair a mad array of red curls.

"Aha, here you are, _nephew-of-mine!"_ Zelena walked through the doorway and ruffled Henry's hair and then slapped a video game CD against his chest. "Thanks for letting me borrow _Army vs. Zombie Warfare._ I think I'm getting the hang of it." Zelena was oblivious to the tension in the room having just arrived. She spotted Regina and said, "Hey there, _sister-from-another-mister,"_ and to Emma and Snow, she chuckled, "Quite literally." When no one immediately replied, Zelena noticed everyone's rigid postures, crossed arms and serious expressions. "Okay. Who died?"

"No one," Emma said and then aimed a dire look at Henry, "Though someone's about to get his butt punished from here into next Tuesday." Then both Regina and Emma shared a look of correction as if reading each other's minds. "I take that back. I'm talking grounded for a whole _month!"_

"What?!" Henry's expression was at once beaten.

Regina added when Zelena's inquisitive look reached her, "Henry has been playing with magic."

A look of understanding broke across Zelena's face followed by an awkward laugh. "Well magic is quite irresistible, isn't it? I mean, can we _really_ fault poor Henry for being curious?"

Emma observed the redhead shift from one foot to the other in a guilty manner and her Super Power pinged.

"I mean _who_ here hasn't been fascinated by magic? I mean come on." Zelena raised her hand and looked at the others in the room. Emma pegged her with a look befitting the town sheriff about to interrogate a suspect.

"You know something."

"Me? No. I don't know anything. I'm quite stupid really. _Know-nothing Zelena._ That's me."

At this point, Regina's head tilt and deepening brow crease told of her growing suspicions as well and she glared at her sister. "What did you do?"

The redhead feigned offense and stepped behind her nephew, comically, for protection. The shocked sound she made at being accused of anything fell heavily from her mouth. She pointed to her younger half-sister and stated, "Don't give me that look of censure. You don't know that I did anything!" To Henry she whispered, "Does she?"

"Aha!" Emma gestured and turned to Regina who watched the smug smile spread on the blonde's face. "She's guilty too." And without any bite because Emma and Zelena had become friendlier over the past several months. "She's corrupted our son."

"I have _not!"_ Zelena's hands dropped down, as if letting go of Henry's shoulders would absolve any connection with his wrong doing. "I'll have you know that I have not been _wicked_ for the past _…_ " She looked at a watch-less wrist. "…5,110 hours and 23 minutes." At Regina's frustrated huff, Zelena tried to appeal to their sense of motherly love. "Besides, _look_ at this _face!"_ Zelena cupped Henry's chin and squeezed his cheeks adoringly. "How can I say _no_ to this _FACE?_ He's my favorite nephew!"

With an amused eyebrow raise and blossoming smile, despite her desire not to give into her sister's antics, Regina replied, "He's your _only_ nephew."

"All the more reason for us to have a _magical_ moment! We were bonding! Besides, no one got hurt!"

Emma snorted at Zelena. "That's debatable." After her head jerked back at the odd response, Zelena waved the reaction off just as quickly.

"Fine! If it helps, I promise that he and I will never do that again, but a month's punishment is a bit severe for a little broom ride, don't you think?"

A hush fell over the room and suddenly Regina erupted loudly, "Excuse me?"

"The broom was enchanted, Regina! It's not like he would have fallen to his death."

Emma's eyes rapidly blinked under a confused frown as Regina looked about ready to have a conniption.

"You let Henry fly his own _broom?!"_

As clarity reached Zelena's eyes, she raised her chin in a slow head nod. "Aha… that's not what _this_ is about, is it?" She pursed her lips, chagrined that she had revealed her possible transgression a bit too soon. "Blast."

"So, wait…" Emma pressed her palm to her forehead. "You didn't help Henry slip me the _Veritatum e Auditorius_ spell?"

"The what?" This came from Henry who turned to Regina who was still scowling at him and he had the decency to cower a little, knowing he was still in trouble.

When Zelena looked from Emma to Regina for a better interpretation - her sister seemed to always understand the Swan woman - Regina said, " _Veritas et Audacias,"_ the former Witch of the West smiled back at Emma.

"You got passed the Truth and Boldness spell? Now that _is_ wicked!" She stepped out from behind Henry and closer to Emma. "Tell me, Sheriff Swan because I have always wondered. Do you _like_ my sister?" Emma groaned. "Like her enough to stick your tongue down her throat?"

Just as Regina called out her sister's name in reproach, Emma answered quickly, "Yes and yes."

"Ew…" came from Henry.

"What?" Zelena bopped her tall nephew on the head. "It's not like you didn't know. You're the one who told _me_ you wished they'd just _get together_ already."

"Yeah, but not their tongues. I wasn't thinking about their tongues."

"Henry," Snow said quietly from the table, stroking a sleeping Neal's hair but looking at her grandson. "You want your mothers to be in a romantic relationship?"

"Well… yeah. I mean, why not, right? Grandma, you've noticed how they are always looking at each other. They're good together. They're my parents. The only thing they aren't doing is taking it to that next level. Sometimes I think they want to! I've been in the middle so many times. In the middle of all the hugs where they stand so close and it almost feels like they hug me tighter to hug _each other._ It's so weird."

"They _are_ in the room." Regina quipped, a little annoyed that she and Emma were being spoken about like they weren't there. She was also feeling very perturbed about Henry's broadcast of his feelings. Her mind went back to the times that she and Emma had hugged Henry together and how she had been so aware that Emma was there; could feel her energy as Henry tethered them together.

"And you?" Her sister tore Regina from her thoughts. "Do you want to French kiss with the sexy sheriff or what?"

"Aunt Z!"

"What? Favorite nephew, if you get your wish, swapping spit won't be the _only_ thing they're doing."

"Oh my God." Regina blushed.

"Porn," Snow snorted.

"She's got a point." Emma shrugged.

At that moment, the front door opened and David stepped inside with a fishing pole and a brand new tackle-box. He eyed the occupants standing in his living room/dining room and smiled at his wife, Snow. "Are we having a family lunch I didn't know about?"

As he passed Zelena, she quipped in greeting, "Dolt."

"Shrew."

Jokingly insulting one another had become David and Zelena's traditional way of greeting. They had buried any hatchets a long time ago and had saved each other's lives at least once in the past seven months.

"So, what have I missed?" He set everything aside and walked up to his wife placing a kiss on the top of her head. When she turned up and they gave each other a quick yet passionate kiss, Regina and Zelena tilted their eyes Heavenward while Emma cringed and Henry leaned forward to her and whispered to her, seizing the opportunity.

"See? Parents and tongues? Remember this moment."

Emma shot him a jarring look and he retreated, hoping his moms would change their mind about the grounding.

"Well," Snow started, holding his hand against her shoulder as he stood behind her, gesturing to each person with a head nod. "Zelena let Henry fly his own broom. Regina's pissed about it. Emma is in love with Regina. She's under the Truth and Boldness spell. We were just about to find out whether Regina would French kiss Emma just before you walked in."

"Huh..." David spared Regina and Emma a glance. "Another episode of the Storybrooke soap opera, _The Proud & The Stubborn. _Wait…" He did a double take. "Did you say Emma's _in love_ with Regina?"

"Yep."

Snow smiled at him and he turned to Emma with his boyish grin. "Is that true? In _love."_

"Yes! One more time for the people in the back!" The boldness part of the spell was tearing through Emma now and she cupped her hands around her mouth and said loud and clear, "I'm in love with Regina Mills! I've been in love with her since I first came to town!"

Zelena nudged Regina who was pinching the bridge of her nose. "She's stark, raving mad for you."

"I want to tongue kiss Regina and hold her hand and cook for her, only for her to tell me that anything I make, she can make better!"

"Emma…" Regina reached out to Emma but put her hands down afraid to touch her. Afraid of what she may reveal through a touch.

"I want to cuddle her at night, and wake up wrapped around each other in the mornings, and laugh in the shower with her…" That last one had Henry's palms closing over his ears. "… And I want to watch cheesy romantic movies with her and I'll even eat Kale Salad willingly, and do you want to know why? Because she's worth it! And I love her, even though she's a big _pain in my ass!"_

Regina's eyes goggled and then narrowed while her sister chortled delightfully.

"I think I like her better when she's under a spell," Zelena kidded.

Emma and Regina were staring at one another when Emma gave in to the urge with, "Oh screw it!" She grabbed Regina by the back of the neck and pulled her in, not stopping until she crushed their mouths together. A muffled moan elicited from Regina's throat but turned into a sigh, followed by their lips parting and Emma's tongue seeking permission and being granted it into Regina's mouth.

"Oh geez!" Henry had been smiling until his mothers kissed, and then muttered the expletive at the first sight if tongues dancing together. He shut his eyes tightly and leaned into his Aunt Zelena who chuckled and helpfully covered his eyes with her hand.

"There, there." She soothed him while leaning her cheek against his head and smiling at her sister finally finding happiness.

Regina was lost in the incomparable heat and softness of Emma Swan's mouth and her fingers flexed at Emma's waist as Emma's hands threaded through her dark short hair, holding her as she dipped and angled to make the kiss even more tantalizing. There was no doubt about it. The woman could kiss within an inch of her life.

When Emma and Regina finally came up for air, they hovered an inch apart, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Please, Regina. Please say I'm not alone in this."

Regina took a deep breath, reached behind her and pulled Emma's hands away from her, dropping and holding them between their still shaking bodies. Her jaw clenched and Emma's heart sank just a bit. The brunette looked to everyone else in the room and settled on the Charmings, the two people with whom she'd had the most strained history with.

With a shrug and tears in her eyes, she shook her head and smiled at them apologetically. "I'm in love with your daughter." The statement came out hitched and tortured and Regina realized that suddenly her happiness was riding on the next five minutes. "I didn't plan on it. It just happened. I tried to ignore it for so long. Tried to deny it, but…" A lone tear escaped and rolled down her cheek and when Emma wanted to dry it with her finger, Regina held onto her hand tighter. "I love her. Even though she deserves so much better…"

"That's bollocks." Zelena rolled her eyes when Henry covered her mouth now to let his mom continue, though he was in full agreement with his aunt. Regina was the world to him.

"I love her." Regina faced Emma, who tore her hands from her grip and hugged Regina to comfort her and Regina whispered into her ear tenderly, "I love you."

The burst of laughter from Emma's lips was a joyous one and unshed tears appeared in her eyes now, identical to the ones her mother wore too. Happy, yet wet, green eyes. "I love you too, Regina."

After a few minutes of the two women embracing and swaying, Zelena gave Henry a little push. "Go on. Go give your happy, gay mommies a hug." The moppy-haired teenager stepped forward and embraced both women and together Regina and Emma laughed and hugged their son back.

Zelena joined her hands together and pressed them against her chin sentimentally at the cheesy display in front of her, trying not to show how affected she was by it all. The three of them were hugging and looking at each other as if, finally, they had all figured it out that they were truly meant to be _together_. With a happy sigh, she said more to herself than anyone. "Fucking happy endings are going to kill me."

Regina looked around Henry at David and Snow who just smiled encouragingly at her and when Snow saw the question in Regina's eyes her smile got wider and she nodded her head and Regina gave an understanding, grateful gesture in return. After wiping the moisture from her eyes and cheeks, she laughed and hugged Emma and Henry to her. _Hers._ They were all hers.

"What's that smell?" Zelena's nose crinkled in question and Snow bolted up out of her seat and handed Neal to David.

"My chili!"

In a mad dash, Snow ran to the stove and Zelena walked over to the three, interrupting their hug. To her sister, she asked, "That's not what's for lunch, is it?"

"I'm afraid so," Regina laughed and then beamed at Emma's and Henry's twin smiles in front of her.

Zelena made a show again at looking at the non-existent watch on her arm, "Oh, would you look at the time. Got to run and pick up my daughter from the sitter's." She gave Regina's shoulder a supportive squeeze. "We'll have a nice sisterly chat later, shall we?" Regina held Zelena's hand and nodded.

The tall woman slapped Emma on the back firmly and said, "This goes without saying. Your firm, appealing bottom aside, I give my sister to you freely. I know you love her but if you were to ever hurt her, I'd kill you, okay?"

Emma's smug grin showed she didn't take the comment as threateningly as it sounded. She knew where Zelena was coming from because if anyone were to try and hurt Regina, she'd tear them apart with her bare hands.

With a bantering spread of the lips she glanced at the redhead sideways.

" _Giving her to me_ , huh? Well, she's definitely a step up from your _last_ 'set-up' for me." Emma winked to Regina and Zelena remembered with a titter.

"Ah, yes. Flying monkey boy." Zelena gave her sister a once over and teased standing next to Emma creating a united front. "Yeah, I suppose only _just_ a step up."

[X]

Mid-afternoon found everyone, except for Zelena, sitting around the Charming's dining room table, bowls that were filled with chili scattered on the table top and half eaten pieces of cornbread.

Emma and Regina were sitting on one side of the table, holding hands beneath it.

"Since you cooked, I'll do dishes, Mom," Emma said, kissing Regina's hand.

"I'll help," Regina replied.

"No. Henry will help. It's part of his punishment."

"I don't see what the big deal is," the kid grumbled scooting his chair back loudly. "Aunt Z was on her broom beside me the whole time. She wouldn't have let anything bad happen to me."

"Oh," Emma chided, stacking a few bowls together and carting them around the table, "You think this is _still_ because of your little joy-riding incident."

"It's not?"

"No! This is for leaving the _Versacci and Auda-what's-it_ powder for me to find in that envelope."

" _Veritas et Audacias,"_ corrected both Regina and Snow with a head shake at each other.

"Whatever!"

"I didn't do that," Henry piped up and halted in his tracks, bowls and stacked cups in his hand. "Hey, wait! I didn't _do_ that!"

"What?" Both mothers looked at Henry now and then at each other. It was very clear to them that their son was telling the truth.

"You didn't leave an envelope with pink truth dust inside rigged to go off when opened?" Emma squinted one eye pensively and thought of the facts. "But you sent me an SMS and told me your mom was in danger!"

Henry scoffed. "I txted you that I couldn't wake Mom up and if you could swing by and check on her."

"It sounded more urgent than that, Henry."

"Maybe in your _head,_ Ma." With a very adolescent eye roll, Henry smirked, "But I guess I'd worry too if the _love of my life_ wouldn't wake up either."

Snow and David shared a knowing grin while Emma was still mystified. Regina was also trying to figure things out.

"Well, if it wasn't you, Henry. Who was in my bedroom?"

"Grandma."

Regina cast a shocked look at Snow. "Why you little…"

"Uh-uh! It wasn't me! I gave Henry a ride to the Zimmermans' last night and he told me he was concerned. I went up to check on you before we left but the envelope was already there. Right next to the vile of, what I assumed was, sleeping potion. I almost took the letter with me to give to Emma, but decided if you had it, there must be a reason. I didn't want to meddle."

"Since when?" Regina snorted earning her a glare from Snow.

A beat passed and Emma put all the dishes down and with her hands on her hips she looked at her son and mother. "Well if you didn't do it, and _you_ didn't do it… Then who did!"

"I did," came a deep voice at the end of the table, whom all eyes turned to.

"Dad?" replied his daughter in surprise.

"David?" echoed his wife in equal astonishment.

"What the _hell!"_ Regina's rather annoyed complaint hit a higher decibel. She certainly didn't like the idea of intruders in her house not to mention in her bedroom as well.

"Well, how else was I supposed to get this to work?" The demand for an explanation was apparent so, David went on. "I knew Snow was on her way to pick Henry up so I drove the squad car over and while Snow went to help Henry pack, I had the note in my pocket. I just crept in through Regina's bedroom window and left it on the nightstand. I hadn't expected Regina to actually be sleeping so early, but when I saw that she was out like a light, I counted my lucky stars, left the dust and got the heck out of there."

"You can't just creep into my bedroom, David. I have a protection spell on the house to keep intruders out!"

The way the man smiled at her, Regina sensed his smug pride and she knew that he had found a loophole in her magic. Through slit eyes, she scrutinized him.

"Impossible. Only Henry and Emma can, enter my house without being invited in by one of us."

"But I _was_ invited. Snow was already in the house."

"So?"

Snow gasped and her eyes widened. She looked from David to Regina. "We share a heart!"

"Yup!" David wiggled his eyebrows at Regina, proud that he had beaten her magic and she chewed the inside of her cheek and shook her head in amazement.

"Very clever. I hadn't thought of that." But Regina would now, and the first order of business when she arrived home was to fix that part of the protection enchantment.

"Dad." Emma's soft wounded voice broke in, changing the mood and Regina rose from her chair instantly to comfort her love but David was already on his feet, reaching Emma. "That was a messed up thing you did. I kind of expected it from Henry." There was a contemplative pause. "Maybe even Mom too…"

"Excuse me?" Snow's bemused countenance had Regina smiling behind her fingers but Emma's eyes never left David.

"… But not from _you."_

With strong hands on her upper arms David pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, honey. It's just that I've had a feeling about you two for a while now. I also knew that there might be a very good chance that Regina could be immune to the dust. In the past, Regina had proved that she was impervious to some magic spells. Blue couldn't figure out how she was able to do it!"

Regina gave a self-satisfied, superior eye brow lift. "I'm brilliant and extraordinary."

"If the dust had to be passed to one of you, it had to be you, Emma. You two needed… something."

The women at the table pinned him with incredulous eyes. "Why didn't you say anything, Dad?"

"Because I _never_ say anything. Who wants to hear Prince Charming talk about _love_ and stuff? I slay dragons. I don't matchmake." He smiled down at Emma and shrugged. "But… You're my little girl and I just wanted to see you happy. It was time for a fatherly _push._ And are you happy?"

Emma only had a second to think of the question before the answer came freely. She couldn't wait for the magic to wear off completely. She wanted to be mad. She wanted to be upset. At first, she was a little hurt that her father of all people would do this to her, but at the end of it all, she couldn't regret that she and Regina had crossed over a line that was way overdue. They were together now and embarking on something meaningful with a lot of hugging and kissing in the near future. "Yes. Incredibly happy."

The happiness that radiated between her and Regina brightened the room and dissolved any tension in the last few minutes.

"But never do that again."

"Promise." While David's heart had been in the right place, seeing the look of hurt cross his daughter's features and knowing that he had put it there was like a hard punch in the gut. He'd never want to lose her trust in him. "Never again. Come on. _I'll_ help you with the dishes."

[X]

Regina fanned her cards out in front of her. "Royal flush," she said with a winning smile amid the awed expressions of Henry and her _girlfriend._ Her lips spread even wider at that title for Emma, and her teeth gleamed in the overhead kitchen light that hovered over the table. She sat at the head with Emma and Henry on either side of her. They had been playing cards since finishing dinner a few hours ago.

"She won again!" Henry blinked down at Regina's cards and at her with a sidelong glance and new found admiration. "You sure you're not using magic or have aces up your sleeves somewhere?"

Even though the dark-haired mother was still wearing what she wore all day, and did not have any sleeves, Regina's jaw dropped, in mock insult, and she let out an indignant huff. "Did my son just call me a _cheater?"_

"It's just that you haven't lost a whole lot. I didn't even know you _played_ cards, Mom." He gathered the cards up and began to shuffle the deck good-naturedly. He knew Regina's feelings weren't really hurt.

"Yeah," Emma mused, "Who knew that Regina Mills was such a _card shark."_

"Or maybe you're just really lucky," Henry said, cutting the deck in three parts and stacking it all back together.

"Or," Regina sipped from her soda can, "Extremely talented at cards. Don't forget," she tapped a well-manicured fingernail on the deck in Henry's hands. _"This_ is our _Sony PlayStation_ in the Enchanted Forest. I used to play cards with your Grandfather when I was a little girl." A sad sentimental look appeared on her face. "When your grandmother wasn't around. He taught me well. He was an excellent card player."

Emma reassuringly stroked Regina's back and Regina was never more grateful for the comfort. Glancing up she caught the warmth in Emma's eyes and the softness of her smile. Fascinated, she brought a finger up and tapped the cleft in Emma's chin. A "cute" escaped Regina's lips and Emma's grin was electrifying and Henry noticed the display and lowered his eyes with a flush.

Yesterday, Henry's parents were separate and now, only a mere 24 hours later, he couldn't imagine them being anything else but _together._

With a distracted intake of breath, Emma drew her attention back to her son and the cards, needing to return to the subject at hand before she climbed over the table and into Regina's lap, kissing her and groping at her. Not something she exactly wanted her son to witness. "Well, I'll have to watch out when playing poker with you. I might end up losing my shirt."

Emma had meant that as the old saying had meant it, to lose all her money, but as soon as she had said it, the literal meaning thrust images of Regina taking her shirt off, either in a game of strip poker or just a bid to get her naked without cards. Emma's breathing became ragged at the images and when she snapped her head up, she lost herself in Regina's hungry, darkening stare.

Faintly, they heard keyboard clicks on a phone and when a loud SMS alert dinged, they both found Henry nodding at whatever message was on his phone. He scooted his chair back and got up still focused on his iPhone screen.

"Where are you going?

"Who was that?"

"Oh…" His eyes darted from his moms to the phone a few times. "That was Aunt Z. I took a picture of you two _staring_ at one another just now and sent it to her. She replied back that I should hightail it out of here before, her words…" He read Zelena's exact message off the phone. "…the _spit-swapping fest_ begins."

Regina fell against the back of her chair with an eye-roll and Emma's shoulders shook lightly with silent laughter. Another ding sounded and Henry read his message.

"Aunt Z wants to know," he read from his phone directly, "If my moms will let me come out and play. If yes, she will poof into the foyer and poof me back out."

Regina closed her eyes and shook her head with a smile at her sister's antics. She and Zelena had only grown closer in the time since they all "defeated" the queen and Regina had "reclaimed" her darkness. Zelena had been a big part in helping her with that and the two women had worked through their issues and had become family.

"It's okay with this mom." Emma's words interrupted her thoughts while stroking Regina's thigh beneath the table and giving it an affectionate squeeze. Regina gasped almost forgetting what the question was.

"Oh… yes. Fine. Have fun. But _no_ broom races tonight. I want your feet firmly planted on the ground."

Disappointment clear on his face, he slowly txt-messaged his aunt to come and get him and delivered a teasing parting shot, knowing neither of his mothers would take offense. "You know, more and more, you guys are making Zelena look like the cooler witch."

Both mothers did pretend to be offended though and Emma quipped, "We're saving all the cool hijinks for _your_ kids, kid. That way we'll be the way cool _grandmothers_ and they'll rather spend time with us than you."

"Yes, and we'll take them on adventures and leave _you_ to worry." Regina scoffed, not missing a beat.

With his back to the kitchen door that led out into the foyer, he glanced at them with thoughtful, narrowed eyes.

"They're gonna _love_ us, Henry!"

A grin spread on his lips. "I can see it." His eyes settled on their joined hands and he basked in the knowledge that his moms looked happier than he had ever remembered seeing them. "Okay. She'll be here any minute." He was halfway out the door and threw over his shoulder. "You can _make out_ now."

Blonde eyebrows, on one woman, rose high on a forehead while, on the other woman, plump pouty red lips parted in surprise. The teen was gone and could be heard running up the stairs.

Emma scooted closer and chortled. "You know, it's only going to get worse as he gets older. Smart ass that he is. He can't help it. It's in his genes."

"Well… not like I haven't raised him with a little bit of sass on my end either," Regina said.

Flirtatiously, Emma leaned in and licked her lips. "You _do_ have quite a mouth on you, Regina."

Regina traced the length of Emma's nose downward with a distinctive tap on the end and replied, "Play your cards right and you might find out exactly _what_ my mouth is capable of."

 _Yes!_ Emma's insides shook with anticipation while she was drawn closer, as if by a magnet, and her eyes closed. Their lips were only an inch apart. She could feel Regina's breath, smell Regina's fragrant perfume and swore she'd taste the spot right beneath the woman's ear soon.

"Are you naked yet?!" A loud female British accent rung out from the foyer, interrupting the two women's forward progress. Instead of their lips touching, their foreheads did with Regina's weary groan sounding. Emma pushed off quickly with a chuckle and kissed the patch of skin where their heads had been against one another.

"Almost!" Emma loudly joked back.

"Wow, Sheriff Swan! You don't waste any time, do you? Tell my darling sister I expect a full report tomorrow, when she cooks me lunch!"

"I can hear you!" Regina added, "And by all means, sure! Invite yourself over for lunch."

Zelena blinked incredulously with an obtuse expression from the other side of the door and replied with, "I thought I just _did!"_ Regina dropped her forehead on her arm, resting on the table top and she whipped her head up at Zelena's next comment. _"You_ can have her for breakfast, Sheriff Swan." Emma wore a wide delightfully surprised gape, as Zelena gave an awkward titter and corrected, "I meant have her cook you breakfast, not have her for… Oh, you know what? Nevermind!"

"Oh my God." Regina closed her eyes as her cheeks warmed with her rosy blush and Emma enjoyed the adorable reaction.

"Thank you, Zelena."

They heard Henry and Zelena muttering incoherently suddenly and then Zelena spoke loudly.

"Regina! I'm taking _the Sweet Prince_ now! To let him play with matches and to stick paper clips in electrical sockets!" Pause. "He'll be staying at mine tonight." Another pause. "You're _both_ welcome!"

"Bye, Moms!"

Then a blessed silence came over the house and Regina knew they were gone. Her eyes met Emma's and they both began to laugh.

"Alone a last."

"Mmm-hmm." Emma's eyes danced playfully. "Be gentle with me."

Emma had meant that in jest but as their giggles filled the room and Regina held her hand out in invitation, palm up, Emma thought her heart might explode out of her chest. Her fingers closed around Emma's at once, capturing her hand and her full attention. She pulled her love in for a kiss and kidded, "Not likely."

The soft touch of lips was light at first, sending cords of desire to wrap around them, binding them together, and the urgency quickly escalated while lips parted with the need to taste.

Delving into the heat of Emma's mouth and bunching her fingers into luxurious golden tresses, Regina pressed their bodies flush together, earning a whimper of approval. Emma fisted the high red turtle neck, pulling it down and then latching her mouth onto Regina's silky skin.

"No hickeys, Emma."

Regina let herself acknowledge how good it felt though to have Emma sucking at her skin. At her words, Emma released her and a tongue swiped along the tingling area making it feel even better.

"You smell and taste so fucking good, Regina. God, I'm addicted. I want to taste you _everywhere_ now."

Regina wanted that too. She wanted to feel that talented mouth on every part of her. She murmured Emma's name, overwhelmed in ecstasy.

"Mmmm," Emma said pleased, "Yeah. Say my name. Scream it, in fact. I want you to get loud."

Lifting her hands to breathless cheeks, Regina claimed Emma's mouth again and took no time thrusting her tongue past delectable lips. She wasn't sure whether it was the spell or not, but Emma telling her exactly what she wanted turned Regina on and she was going to benefit greatly from it.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want _you,_ Regina."

"Tell me what you want to _do_ to me, Emma."

"I know what you're doing." That fact aroused the blonde even more. "But I think it works better if I have to answer questions."

Regina's sexy chuckle nearly pushed Emma's sanity over the edge. Emma's hands skimmed over the woman's curves and cupped her bottom, almost lifting Regina up against her.

"Would you like to take this someplace a little more comfortable?" The brunette's breathy tone sent a shiver through Emma's body.

"Yes. But, wait!" At Regina's slightly staggered expression, Emma could have kicked herself for ruining their momentum, but she needed to make sure that they were moving at a speed they were both comfortable with. This meant too much to Emma. "Are we moving too fast?"

Regina paused in her steps before pulling Emma out of the kitchen, gave the question some thorough consideration and searched the blonde's eyes with some trepidation. She wanted this but for all Regina knew, Emma was still under the influence of magic. Even though she craved to be in Emma's arms tonight, making love and moving forward in a committed relationship, they had time.

Last night, Regina had taken a sleeping potion, despairingly thinking that she might never find happiness, especially since it seemed her feelings for Emma Swan might never be returned. Now that she was faced with her every dream come true, she wanted to grab on with both hands and never let go. She knew that timewise, things may seem to be moving far too quickly, but Regina had been hoping for this for a lot longer than she let herself realize. Still, Emma mattered to her more than her own wants and desires, and she didn't want to rush Emma into anything. She calmly thought aloud, mentally ticking off what she knew of their past and waited with bated breath. "Let's see. Four years, a baby daddy, two boyfriends and several near deaths later. Emma, do you feel we're moving too fast?"

The blonde's mouth opened widely in response but then closed. She saw the hesitation in Regina's eyes and knew that the brunette was going to let her make the decision. After all, Regina had tried to be the responsible one all day. Emma found that incredibly sexy and, spell or not, taking this step with Regina was what she really wanted. A look of happy resolve dawned. "Hell no."

Regina brightened, leaned closer and nearly hummed in excitement, "Well, okay then."

Crashing together, they fumbled through the doorway with Emma yanking Regina's top from inside her waist band and immediately burying her hands under the hem. Regina unbuttoned Emma's blouse and got only to the middle button before her fingers traveled up to Emma's neck to draw lazy circles on the supple fair skin with her thumbs while savoring a heady kiss. She couldn't get enough of the younger woman's lips.

"Bedroom." Emma managed between kisses.

Regina thought of the stairs and shook her head, nibbling when she could and proposed instead, "Study."

Emma's shirt was gaping open now and Regina's hands were inside, cupping her through her bra, enticing the swelling tips to hardness. "Oh God. Here, Regina. Right here!"

The brunette chuckled. "I am not _doing it_ on the floor!"

Emma's eager groan sounded and she couldn't believe that she was making out with Regina Mills. For all the times she had thought about it, had fantasized about it, pleasured herself to the idea of it, she never imagined that she would actually _be_ with Regina like this. The reality was way more intoxicating than anything she could have dreamt up. The promise of their future was just as sexy and arousing as anything else.

"Holy crap," Emma babbled, her hands wandering to the smooth warm skin of Regina's lower back. "We're going to do it. Are we really going to do _it?"_

She was treated to Regina's lilting laughter while the brunette brushed her hair back and fastened those lips to Emma's pulse point. "We _may_ if you would stop asking silly questions."

Emma released an animalistic cry at the feel or Regina's teeth grazing her skin and her fingers made quick work unhooking the brunette's bra. Pinching the pebbled knots behind the cups, Regina's mouth at her throat suckled harder and Emma's knees weakened. With a jolt she remembered, "Poof. We can poof. Bedroom. Regina, bedroom now."

Instead of magically transferring together in one cloud of smoke, they vanished from the foyer, separately. If they were paying attention they would have noticed that where once their plumes of smoke were different colors – Regina, a purple, and Emma, a light grey – in this moment they were the same; a combination of different tones, not unlike the color of true love.

They found themselves staring at one another, with the large bed between them, and the pale moonlight spilling through the bedroom window. With a snap, Regina turned the bedside lamps on and the readiness they felt to take this step together filled them and resonated in their smiles.

They were of one mind. One heart. Moving at the same time, they confidently reached for their tops, Regina at her hem and Emma at her blouse front, and together they disrobed and threw their clothes on the floor. Regina also discarded her unclasped bra and, though she was affected by Emma's hungry perusal of her breasts, she gestured calmly to Emma's. "Your turn, Sheriff Swan."

Emma licked her lips and brought shaky fingers to the tiny plastic front clasp between the two full burgundy colored cups and she watched fire ignite in Regina's eyes as she revealed herself fully and stood with rose colored nipples distended proudly, tightening even more under the brunette's admiration.

"You're exquisite, Emma."

The compliment generated a shy upturn of Emma's lips and her own green eyes fixed pointedly on Regina's swelling tips. "Either we're really turned on or it's really cold in here."

Regina's eyes sparkled in delight.

Emma felt uncouth suddenly for being a tad nervous and cracking jokes. Where was the boldness of the spell? Was it wearing off?

Regina, on the other hand, thought Emma's joking was adorable. "I go with the first thing, but just in case." A roaring fire came to life in the bedroom's hearth and Emma jumped in surprise. What the hell was wrong with her, she laughed inwardly at herself. _Get it together, Swan. It's not like you haven't done this before!_ She watched as Regina stepped around the corner of the bed in a prowling manner and Emma willed her own feet to move, wanting to be equal with the woman and not let her come to her. _You've never done this with Regina Mills before though!_ With that thought, Emma became excited and smiled, putting her palms up the closer they got.

They met at the foot of the bed and laid their hands against one another's.

"Regina, you are way hotter than in any of my dreams."

"I've played a part in your dreams?" The revelation pleased Regina and she wanted to do a happy skip, ecstatic that she wasn't the only one who had entertained the other woman in dreams and fantasies.

"Oh yeah."

"Tell me about them?"

"What? All of them? Now?"

"Tell me about one. The others, in time."

The blonde swallowed and took a deep breath. "I have a favorite."

"Do tell."

"Do you remember when you were waiting for me at the Sheriff's station?" At Regina's puzzled frown, Emma cocked her head from side to side. "You were with Sidney, to get him to confess to…" Emma waved her hands dismissively though recollection spread through Regina's features accompanied by a light flush. What a time to start remembering past misdeeds. Upon a weary sigh from the brunette, a fearful light appeared in Emma's eyes and she abruptly kissed Regina hotly hoping to bring them back on track. The distraction worked, for when Emma retreated, the smolder in Regina's eyes was back.

"Focus, Madam Mayor. I'm trying to tell you that when I saw you sitting on the desk, I have never wanted to just walk up to someone, step between their legs and have my way with them before. You were just so… sexy! I imagined slipping my hands under your skirt and ripping your pantyhose apart and just slipping into you." Ah, there was the Truth and Boldness spell as a sharp intake of breath was pulled in through Regina's nose, her nostrils flared and heat flashed in her eyes.

Her fingers bit into Emma's hips while Regina begged for some control, fearing she might go up in flames. "God, Emma."

Emma gave a cute simper and pecked the woman on the lips. "I'm just saying you rattled me, and I had to remind myself that we were on opposite sides."

"Well, truth be told. I entertained a thought or two of you as well in that moment."

"Really?"

"Yes. That blouse brought out the green in your eyes. It was striking on you, and I'll admit that I had wondered what you looked like out of it."

The frustration was clear in Emma's expression and she closed her eyes wondering why it had taken them so long to get here. "Regina…"

Two fingers gently stopped the words and Regina captured Emma's lips with her own for a brief yet meaningful touch. "We're here now, Emma. And that's all that matters." That same hand gently ran its knuckles down Emma's cheek and while Regina's lips quirked up, those fingers dropped down to Emma's belt tugging it loose.

It was an erotic sight to behold and Emma gulped and swore. "You are so hot."

Once both women were rid of their clothes except for their panties, Emma pulled Regina down onto the bed with a seductive smile. Welcoming the weight on top of her, Emma guided Regina into a straddling position, palming her shapely rear and taking a nipple into her mouth.

Regina cried out, pressing her lower self firmly into the blonde's toned abdominal muscles. Emma treated the other breast to the same loving attention and felt massaging fingers against her scalp.

In a deft move, Emma flipped Regina onto her back and settled between her thighs with a grinding motion. With each undulating movement the blonde made, Regina's center wept with desire.

"Emma, please."

Roving lips drank greedily from Regina's kiss, down her throat and collarbone between the aching swells of her breasts, and when Emma felt Regina pushing on the tops of her shoulders, urging her to move downward still, Emma was only too happy to oblige.

Both gasped when Emma teased Regina through the lace and nylon fabric, tracing over the aperture to the most intimate part of her. When Emma's tongue replaced her finger, Regina's hips came off the bed. Emma answered with feather light caresses, snaking her arms under and around Regina's thighs and holding her more firmly for her mouth's exploration.

"That feels amazing." Emma pushed her tongue as far as it would go, savoring the taste of Regina through the fabric, and was rewarded by the woman's ragged whimper. "Emma, please. I need more."

To hear Regina beg, weakened Emma further and she immediately pulled the crotch lining aside, spread Regina open and applied her insistent mouth to slick soft folds.

It wasn't long before Emma's ministrations were twisting Regina into tight knots and the tension coiled low in the brunette's belly. It was clear that they were at the breaking point and Regina was near ready to snap, so very quickly Emma removed the scrap of expensive fabric and focused all her attention on pleasing her lover with a surging tongue and a plunging finger.

"Emma!"

Regina's hands thread through Emma's golden locks while her body moved against Emma's mouth. In the next instant, a forceful climax shot through Regina with shattering intensity and Emma's name was a sweet litany, dropping from the brunette's lips.

It was the sexiest sight that Emma Swan had ever witnessed, and Regina still trembled as Emma climbed her body and leveled their gazes with a deeply satisfied grin.

The spasming woman immediately pulled the blonde down, and as Emma sank into the kiss, she accepted the tongue that broke the barrier of her thin arousal-soaked lips to charge inside her mouth.

"Aren't you full of surprises," Regina asked, pulling Emma away by the back of her hair and feasting on her neck.

" _Wowed_ you, did I?"

"I don't know if there's a word to aptly describe _what_ you just did to me, but I can tell you I don't think I could stand, let along walk anywhere right now."

"How lucky for you then, that I don't need you to do much," Emma cooed, removing her panties in one sure sweep and straddling the beautiful body below her. Regina became aroused again at the site of Emma's nakedness and the smoothly shaven mound revealed to her.

"Dear God."

When Emma pressed their bodies together, coaxing them into a rocking embrace. She let out a sensual moan as her hooded bundle rubbed against Regina, sending tiny shock waves through Emma's lower middle.

"Fuck, Regina. So perfect."

Regina was unsure just how many times she had sobbed Emma's name while she had peaked against her, but she called out softly again. The name floated on a reverent whisper as her hands slipped down over Emma's soft curves, cupping the younger woman's firm buttocks and guiding her into a rolling rhythm. Liquid heat glazed Regina's stomach as she pulled Emma up a little more to take a beaded-tipped orb into her mouth. Emma's sigh was music to her ears.

Regina devotedly paid homage to Emma's breasts, and while from behind, her fingers invaded down between Emma's thighs, stroking through slick folds and tagging Emma's slippery clit enthusiastically.

The inferno raging inside Emma blazed with those amazing hands.

"Up," Regina commanded, though the direction was murmured against Emma's sternum so the blonde wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"What?"

The bed jostled with urgent action as Emma's throbbing center was being maneuvered up over Regina's rib cage toward her shoulders, and with excitement, Emma understood what Regina was asking for. Had Regina ever done this? Had she ever been with a woman before?

"Regina, you don't have to…"

"I want to, Emma."

"Okay, but you really don't… Oh my _God!"_ That was the last thing said as Emma was settled onto Regina's lips where an ardent tongue welcomed her with a driving stroke. After Regina moaned, elated to have her girlfriend's taste on her tongue, she began flicking and swirling immediately, cajoling Emma closer to a powerful release.

With Regina's hot breath feathering against her dewy skin, Emma enjoyed the sleek muscle of velvet delving into her hot entrance before circling tightly around her swollen, throbbing nub. She wriggled feverishly over Regina's face.

Lowering her gaze, she caught Regina's eyes just as the woman between her thighs suckled on her. Eager fingers also wandered up and rolled her nipples, and Emma cried out, never breaking eye contact.

"Oh Fu…" The curse word died on a breathless pant and Emma jerked and jolted, grabbing onto Regina's hands and holding them to her breasts. "Re- _gina!"_

Like a felled tree, the writhing blonde collapsed forward onto her outstretched palms trembling and the woman beneath slowly stroked up and down her lower back and buttocks in appreciation.

"That was definitely the highlight of my year." Regina sexily voiced against Emma's inner thigh, kissing it and then the other side.

"That was…" Emma straightened and looked down at the woman who smiled up at her adoringly. "You've done that before."

Emma scooted herself down along Regina's body and snuggled up against her lover's side, but not before grabbing a tissue from the bedside table and gently wiping herself off Regina's chin with a giggle and a peck on the lips.

"I don't recall ever saying I haven't."

"Hmmmm," Emma murmured while trailing soft lips along the side of her neck down to her bosom. "Color me surprised. I wonder what else you know."

No sooner were the words out than Regina pounced on Emma, rolling over and pinning her back to the bed. Regina hugged her, taking in the luscious feel of Emma's body and the headiness of her unique scent. The blonde hungrily eyed her lips and when Regina spoke next, her husky tone sent hot tingles across Emma's womanhood. "Well, then by all means, allow me to show you."

"Hit me with your best shot."

[X]

The next morning, Henry Mills sat on the stoop of his Aunt's cottage on the outskirts of town with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Looking down the dirt road that led into town, he followed his Grandparents' pick-up truck get bigger and more distinct as it neared and when it stopped in front of his Aunt's house, Snow and David jumped out to greet him.

"Hey, Henry," his grandmother cheerfully waved. "What are you doing here?"

He watched his grandfather climb into the bed. "Thank goodness you're here. Henry, help me with these boxes."

The teenager set his cup down and ran to the tailgate relieving David of one big box. "What's all this stuff?"

"They're some of Neal's old things. I wanted to know whether Zelena might want anything for Robyn before I donated them."

"Well," chirped a voice from the door, "Isn't that just kind of you." The tone sounded snarky but there was a genuine smile of thanks on Zelena's face and Henry marveled at how much things had changed over a 6-month period. Granny had told him the other day that he was the _glue_ to everything and he was starting to see how someone might think that.

"Where do you want these, Aunt Z?"

"How about in the sitting room? I'll look at them there."

As David passed with a smile, he greeted, "Witch."

Not missing a beat, Zelena quipped, "Moose," and to Snow she said, "I just put coffee on and there are cinnamon rolls on the table."

"You baked?"

"My sister isn't the only one with mad kitchen skills around here."

With their backs to the outside, no one saw the swirls of true love colored smoke out in the yard, though Zelena sensed the magic a bit too late.

"I bet my cinnamon rolls are tastier, though."

Both women at the door turned and found Regina and Emma standing there casually; Regina with her hands in her jacket pockets, Emma's with hers in her back pockets.

"Hi Mom." Emma affectionately called out to her mother.

"Emma, hi!"

Zelena pretended to look at a watch on her wrist again. She threw Emma a joking smirk. "It's too early for you two to be up. It must not have been all that great."

"Oh, it was mind-blowing," came from Emma.

"Stupendous," backed Regina.

"Ugh. I hate you both already." Zelena rolled her eyes and ended with a snort.

Snow, on her way to her daughter, gave Zelena a quizzical look over her shoulder, and the redhead replied, "They had sex last night and it was apparently _amazeballs."_

Blushing profusely to the tips of her ears with slowed steps, Snow finished her stride up to Emma with an awkward twist of her lips. "I don't know what a mother's supposed to say to that." Snow pasted a smile on and patted Emma hesitantly on the shoulder. "Good job."

Regina snickered and Emma guffawed. "Really, don't try, Mom."

At that moment, Henry came out followed by David, carrying little Robyn. Snow immediately left the two women and trotted up the stairs to take the baby from David's arms.

"Moms! What are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Henry."

"Morning, kid."

Regina and Emma shared a smile and Regina said. "Oh, we thought we'd pick you up and go for a ride.

In the next instant, Emma threw her hands out to the sides and, in swirls of smoke, a broom appeared in each hand. Henry gaped in excitement.

"What? Really?"

Emma laughed. "Who better to teach you to ride a broom than your moms? And believe me, in my entire life, I never thought I would say that."

Zelena scoffed and crossed her arms. "And if you're teaching him, Sheriff Swan, who will be teaching you?"

"I taught her a little bit last night." Regina said conjuring another broom into her hand.

"I'm amazed you even had the time, _Sissy_."

"Don't call me that." After throwing a fixed scowl at her older sister, knowing it wouldn't do any good because Zelena called her that often these days, Regina smiled at Henry. "Ready?"

"Hang on," Zelena said with mild concern in her voice. "I don't know if I like the idea of you two taking my _treasured_ nephew up there alone. Whoever heard of the Evil Queen riding her _broom?"_ Zelena glanced at the Charmings and was surprised at how serious she suddenly was. "If you value your grandson's life at all, you'll watch Robyn for just 30 minutes while I'm gone."

Both Charmings smiled with a nod, and Zelena said to the two women, more to Regina. "I know he's your son and all but I'd like to come along. Just in case you need me."

Regina caught the sincerity in Zelena's eyes and she suddenly felt grateful that Henry now had one more person thinking about his safety. She glanced at Emma who shrugged in consent.

"Fine. Suit yourself. But no races, Zelena. You cheat."

There was an unspoken message from Regina making it very clear that she was in charge and Zelena agreed, and summoned her own broom in her hand. "I'll go up for just a spell. Make sure you're all alright."

Regina watched as Zelena pranced down the stairs and mounted her broom. Henry mimicked his aunt as his broom's enchantment charm glimmered under the redhead's hand. Zelena asked him, "Now, you remember how I showed you to do it the first time?" He nodded, eyes directed at the horizon. "Ready?" Henry nodded again and Zelena smiled at him. "Let's go!"

Together the two launched off into the air, Henry bellowing enthusiastically. "Moms, this is awesome!"

Regina walked over to Emma and they joined hands. "Are we ready to fly, Emma?"

"I'm a Swan, Regina. I was born to fly."

"Funny." Both women straddled their brooms. When their eyes met, they were filled with love and exuberance. "Together, Emma."

The meaning and heaviness of one word was evident between them. It was how they were going to be from now on and before they took off into the wild blue yonder, Emma echoed back, mirroring Regina's smile.

"Together."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **END NOTES:** How wonderful that we continue to celebrate Swan Queen with this fantastic writing event in the spirit of the former Swan Queen Big Bang! I would like to thank Erin Conner for organizing and having the pure love for Swan Queen and the fandom to continue this tradition. A big heartfelt thanks to her and anyone else who has lent a hand for "The 25 Days of Swan Queen".

Thanks to Alicia for being my Test Reader.

Thanks to Lara for help with Latin. Without her, I would have botched this up, though I doubt many would have noticed.

And a huge thank you to my artist, fallenrose24, for my cover! Click HERE to see it.

I am always awed by the artistic talents, the enthusiasm and the devotion of Swen!


End file.
